1990 Canadian Grand Prix
10 June |officialname = XXVIII Grand Prix Molson du Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary Street Circuit |lapdistance = 4.390 |laps = 70 |distance = 307.300 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:20.399 |fastestlap = 1:22.077 |fastestlapdriver = Gerhard Berger |fastestlapnation = AUT |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 70 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Nelson Piquet |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Nigel Mansell |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1990 Canadian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XXVIII Grand Prix Molson du Canada, was the fifth race of the FIA Formula One World Championship staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve on the 10 June 1990.'Canadian GP, 1990', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr489.html, (Accessed 27/06/2019) The race, which was the twelfth to be held at the Montreal based circuit, would see Ayrton Senna claim his third win of the season, as a groundhog ruined the day of one particular driver. It proved to be another pole position in Canada, with Senna sweeping to top spot ahead of teammate Gerhard Berger. Alain Prost was best of the rest for ahead of the two s, while Thierry Boutsen completed the top six. Rain before the race ensured that the start would be a treacherous one, with Berger slithering into the lead, only to immediately slow having jumped the lights. The Austrian hence got away in second behind teammate Senna, before duly getting slapped with a one minute time penalty. Behind the two McLarens would come Alessandro Nannini, having jumped Prost off the line, while a brave move from Jean Alesi saw the Frenchman leap up into fourth from eighth on the grid. Those two would constantly harass Berger as the early laps ticked away, with the circuit rapidly drying as they squabbled. Berger was the first to stop for dry tyres, with Senna following him in a lap later but rejoining behind the Austrian. Nannini would therefore briefly lead before he made his stop, only to rejoin and hit a groundhog that required the Italian to make a second stop for damage and a spot of taxidermy. With Berger now in the lead of the race the Austrian tried his hardest to build a one minute lead, with his jump-start penalty to be applied after the race. Senna was therefore told to ease his pace in order to allow Berger to try and build a sizeable gap, with the Brazilian himself a very secure second. Elsewhere Alesi was out of contention after hitting the back of Andrea de Cesaris, while Prost and Boutsen were fighting hard for third among themselves, until Boutsen smashed into Nicola Larini. Nannini, meanwhile, would charge back up the order after his groundhog collision, only to fall off the circuit at the hairpin and call it a day. A few laps later and Nannini's decision was made a fairly trivial one, for Alesi went shooting off the circuit and smashed into the abandoned Benetton. With the race was run, with Berger unable to build a big enough lead at the head of the field. He therefore dropped to fourth when his penalty was applied, leaving Senna the victor ahead of Nelson Piquet and Nigel Mansell, Prost having slipped back down the order to fifth late on. Background Ayrton Senna extended his Championship lead after his second win of the season, easing six clear at the head of the field. His teammate Gerhard Berger appeared as his closest challenger, while Jean Alesi had secured third after another impressive afternoon's work. Alain Prost was next, slipping down from second after retiring mid-race, while Riccardo Patrese completed the top five, level with his teammate Thierry Boutsen. In the Constructors Championship it had been another positive afternoon for , for they doubled their advantage at the head of the pack to twenty points. were their closest competitors on eighteen points, while had retained third, having failed to score in the Principality. were next ahead of , while and made it eight constructors on the score sheet after four races. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Berger was handed a one minute time penalty for jumping the start. Milestones * 100th Grand Prix entry for Ayrton Senna.'1990 Canadian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1990&gp=Canadian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 27/06/2019) * Senna claimed the 60th pole position for as a constructor.'5. Canada 1990', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1990/canada.aspx, (Accessed 27/06/2019) * 23rd victory for Senna. * Mclaren claimed their 83rd win as a constructor. ** Engine partners claimed their 55th win. * Gerhard Berger recorded the 60th fastest lap for a McLaren chassis. ** This was also the twentieth fastest lap recorded by a car using #28 as its race number. Standings Ayrton Senna had once again extended his Championship lead with victory in Canada, moving a full twelve points clear of teammate Gerhard Berger in second. The Austrian himself had a fairly healthy gap back to Alain Prost in third, five points separating them, while Jean Alesi was hanging on in fourth, a point behind Prost. Nelson Piquet, meanwhile, would move up to fifth after his podium finish, while Derek Warwick had become the fourteenth scorer of the season. In the Constructors Championship it was still an all affair, with the Anglo-Japanese squad reaching a half-century with three wins from five races. had moved up to be their closest competitors, although the Scuderia were already 29 points behind with a third of the season gone. , meanwhile, had lost ground having slipped to third, while were finally on the board after a miserable start to the season for the former Champion constructors. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Canadian Grand Prix Category:1990 Grands Prix